C-47 Skytrain
C-47 Skytrain or Dakota is a military transport aircraft, most notable for carrying military cargo, transporting wounded and deploying the men of the 101st, 82nd and 17th Airborne Divisions, as well as certain special forces and Paramarine units. The C-47, based on the Douglas DC-3, became the backbone of the United States Army Air Force, almost 10,000 produced, introduced shortly after Pearl Harbor in 1942, originally seeing service in the Pacific Theater. Known famously for its service in the European Theater, the C-47 makes its appearance in multiple ''Medal of Honor'' games, carrying the player into battle as part of the 82nd, 101st and 17th Airborne Divisions. The C-47's crew more often than not comprises a pilot, a co-pilot, and a jump master who often is an officer within the troopers' unit, usually also jumping with them. Able to carry 16 fully equipped paratroopers, until the C-46 Commando, the C-47 and C-53s remained the primary military transport throughout the war. Medal of Honor At the Find the Downed Plane level, Patterson was dropped behind enemy lines with a C-47. It can be seen in the sky. He never appeared in the game again. HighQualityC-47.png|C-47 in Medal of Honor. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and expansion packs The only appearance of the C-47 in the game was at the Basic Training level, where several such aircraft flew in the sky. A more significant appearance of the C-47 was in expansion packs. In Spearhead C-47 made dropping paratroopers in Normandy. In Breakthrough, these aircraft participated in the landing in Sicily, where they mostly towed the WACO CG-4A. C-47 MOHAA.jpg|C-47 in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. C47s AA.jpg|Many C-47 during D-Day in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Spearhead. C47 Interior AAS.jpg|Interior. Medal of Honor: Frontline Behind the scenes to the mission Several Bridges Too Far, you can see a cut-out scene of paratroopers landing. Most likely it should have happened at the level of Arnhem Knight. Also, most likely, the aircraft that dropped paratroopers were C-47. C-47 MOHF.jpg|Paratroopers jump from the plane, most likely C-47. Medal of Honor: Rising Sun C-47 appears in the cutscene for the mission "A Bridge on the River Kwai". It was Lieutenant Joe Griffin and Miroballi. Due to the fact that anti-aircraft fire began Griffin accidentally fell out of the plane. C47 MOHRS.jpg|C-47 in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. Medal of Honor: European Assault Parked C-47 can be found on the multiplayer map Crash Landing. CrashLandingc47skytrain.png|C-47 in Medal of Honor: European Assault. CrashLandingc47markings.png|Behind. Medal of Honor: Vanguard C-47s appear on all levels, where during each operation they drop paratroopers. C47 Vanguard.JPG|C-47 in Medal of Honor: Vanguard. C47 Interior Vanguard.JPG|Interior. Medal of Honor: Airborne As in Vanguard, C-47s appear in all missions to drop paratroopers. C-47 in main menu.jpg|C-47 in main menu. С-47 interier MOHA (1).jpg|Interier. С-47 interier MOHA (2).jpg|Interier. Viev from C-47.jpg|Viev from C-47. C47 Airborne Model.jpg|C-47 model. Trivia * In Frontline at the level of Stealing the Show, the bombing is carried out by C-47s, who play the role of bombers. Most likely this is due to the lack of a model of the American bomber. ** Everything else model C-47 is taken from the Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. * In Medal of Honor: Heroes at the level of Take the Airfield in the hangar is a modified model C-47, which serves as a German bomber. German C-47.jpg|A German bomber that is actually a C-47. Category:Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault vehicles Category:American Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:American Aircraft